Deep Sea Diving
by Ms.ShyGirl
Summary: A Caius and Bella vacation story. Or more them simply leaving the castle. O.o R&R. Lemon alert. Don't like. Don't read.


**AN: So as I was sitting by the ocean (because I was at the beach... which makes me feel nauseous) I decided to write... It's going to be a Volturi match up with Bella. So this should be fun.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Mrs. Meyer's saga. Its original intentions belong to her :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Deep Sea Diving<strong>

The almost bitter scent of salt invaded my nose as I looked off into the distance of the ocean. I didn't quite know exactly which ocean we were in considering that Caius hadn't told me. I was anxious to be at our destination arrival, but apparently we still had a while to go.

See I'd been a vampire for a little of 15 years now, but there was still times when I felt new to this life. Mostly when Caius wouldn't let me leave the castle. It wasn't that he disliked it, more that he didn't want me to stray into a dangerous situation. I begged that he let me go with a guard member, but still he told me no.

So finally after 15 years of having to be kept in captivity I was allowed to leave. But only with Caius. So who I was I to whine and complain. I was finally out of that horrid castle. The genuine smile that crept over my lips gave me away as to thought process when Caius interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella my love, what is it that has you smiling as so..." His slightly intimidating but soft tone of voice asked leaning over to inhale my scent through the curls of my hair.

"How happy I am to be out of that castle. Even if its only with you." I added in quickly to ease the almost pained look on his face. I knew he hated more than I did the fact that I'd been cooped up for so long. But whatever Aro proclaimed was the final word. Even though Caius swears he had little to do with that decision I know he had a major role in it.

I mean sure they kept me busy with extravagant parties, and "all you can eat buffet" of blood, but it was never enough to suffice for my need to be outside. Even as a human I had to be outside. It was my comfort zone.

"Well I'm glad were out of the castle together Bella. I have so much to show you and so much of everything to share with you." Caius's excitement broke through that shell I knew he kept up as a facade when he was out in public. Vampires usually went out in the open or in the middle of the damn sea either but it was better to be safe, than sorry as Caius put it.

I stood up gracefully and wrapped my arms around his torso, then kissed his neck softly.

"Are we their yet Caius? I miss you." I purred lovingly into his ear.

His growl was one of want and anticipation. He nodded swiftly to answer my question then hit some button on the yacht (did I forget go mention it was a yacht.. A big one at that.) and the anchor fell. I looked a surprised and Caius chuckled. He turned in my arms abruptly and wrapped his arms around me with a deep throaty laugh.

"Hmm Bella, you realize its a yacht we're on correct? So it has a room, a big one might I add..." his eyebrows wiggled knowingly and I felt the need to blush but knew I couldn't. So yeah old habits die hard. "Then theirs a cooling chest full of all the blood we'd need to make us happy. Theirs also a warmer. I've had cold blood before. And it trust me it's gross." He smiled my all to favorite smile and then I nodded.

"Sounds peaceful and utterly romantic. May I ask how far we our from land?" I tilted my head and inhaled to see if we were anywhere near civilianization.

"Were about another 20 minutes by boat to a deserted island. Only a few wild animals." He said and began to undress himself with a devilish grin.

"Race you to the island sexy." He said throwing his pants aside leaving me to bask in all his manhood.

I bit my lip then slip off my silky black dress that I truly didn't care for and then dived in after Caius following him to see which direction he was going. He turned to look at be with a determined smile and I swam faster toward him. It was intoxicating watching him swim but I knew I had to win. I swam past him swatting away his attempts to stop me and laughed. As the sand line appeared in my view I swam a little farther and then ran up coast line till I fell on the soft pile of sand and laughed. I felt Caius stumble playfully onto me with a breathtaking smile.

"I see you've won my love. And I have to reward you now." He grinned and started trailing kisses down my neck. I chuckled softly lacing my fingers into his hair, I wanted to pull him up to kiss me.

"I see someone let me win... You knew you couldn't resist making love to me now could you?" I said breathlessly kissed him softly on the lips. I knew I didn't need to breathe but Caius loved the soft sounds I made when I did. It reminded him of the few time he'd spent just watching me lay down asleep in peace. He said it was like watching a butterflies wings.

Caius nodded and dipped his head down capturing my left breast between his lips sucking on the hard nub that had become my nipple. My back arched under Caius's touch and he groaned. He moved to my right breast generously showing it the same amount of love. Only as he did so his hand roamed thoughtlessly down my torso. I moaned softly then bit my lip. Caius's hand cupped my warmth in a dominated and sensual way. I felt my core tighten as the liquid between my legs pooled even more between my thighs.

"Caius make love to me now please." I stated spreading my legs a little farther apart. It was the same amount of space Caius always used, the space were he just seemed to be made perfectly for me. He nodded capturing my lips against his while he guided himself into me. The pure ecstasy I felt was mind-blowing. Caius growled against my throat as he filled me to my max capacity.

"God you feel so good Bella, and you're so wet… I'm not going to last long. God." Caius managed to breathe with each thrust he pumped into me.

The rhythm and pace our bodies had set was sort of slow at first. But the more Caius slammed into me with his deep thrust the more my core tightened. I could have sworn he was going to split me in half. But I knew Caius would never intentionally harm or hurt me.

"I can feel that your close il mio amore. Let go." He breathed against my ear, which in return made me shiver and my release hit in a massive wave of white hot ecstasy.

"Caius…" I called out arching up against him. He held onto me as he pumped his throbbing length a few more times in me before his release came. Caius fell on top of me taking unnecessary breathes. I giggled running my nails down his back slowly.

"Mmm. That was nice my love. Thank you. But next time play fair." I winked kissing him softly. Caius rolled us over, still keeping himself inside of me, so that I was above him.

"Now why would I do that? This was way much more fun than playing fair." He chuckled and thrusted once again inside me hitting my secret spot. I moaned loudly as a second wave of my release came over me and I fell against Caius.

"I guess you have a point there dearest. But next time better top this…" I laughed kissing his cheek drawing circles on his arm as I laid against him.

"Oh trust me. It will be. This was only our deep sea diving experience. You have so many more different places to visit with me."

I looked up at Caius and tilted my head curious about his choice of words. He laughed and whispered into my ear his true meaning of deep sea diving. I couldn't blush but my first reaction was to hide my face behind my hair. Caius always loved to make new meanings out of words or phrases. Mostly out of the ones that related to our sexual encounters.

"You are such a naughty boy Caius. You know that right?" I laughed shaking my head.

"Of course I do. But it's one of my many charms that you adore Ms. Volturi." He grinned using my new last name. It wasn't completely new considering I'd been using it for over 10 years. And no I wasn't married to Caius the first 5 years I'd been a new born. He insisted we wait till I was calm enough. But I never argued, it made sense after the five years were up.

"I guess it really is Caius. I love you." I smiled planting a final kiss upon his lips.

"I love you more Isabella. Il mio cuore, la mia anima, la mia eternità." He smiled kissing me back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That wraps up this one. The translation for the last sentence is my heart, my soul, my eternity. I hope you liked. I seriously hope I get some reviews. Mhmm. (checks reviews all the time) I do hope it sufficed any kind of lemon desires you wanted. I feel as if I've gotta brighten my vocabulary a bit with these things. But for now I'll just wait you wonderful people to tell me what you feel. (nods) So that's all for now. Keep checking in for my One-Shot stories. But don't think they'll all be jazzed up with lemons. Cause they wont. X_x<strong>

**xoxo,**

**Ms. Shygirl 3**


End file.
